


and you caused it

by Hisana_Runryuu



Series: more dust, more ashes [1]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Kleptomania, M/M, haunting regrets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: Единственной причиной был Дисмас.





	and you caused it

**Author's Note:**

> По канону игры Рейнольд — клептоман. Основано на произошедшей игровой ситуации. Сюрко — плащ без рукавов, надеваемый рыцарями поверх кольчуги.  
> Название — строка из песни Daughter — Youth.  
> У этого текста есть продолжение - "I just pray the wires aren't coming (here to strangle me)" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5362662).
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ для команды Rare Games.

Единственной причиной был Дисмас.

Так было всегда — или, по крайней мере, так часто, что Рейнольд устал считать. Дисмас ввязывался в авантюры, тайком пробирался в очередное игорное заведение, в котором ему запретили появляться, попадался, оказывался в тюрьме. И для Рейнольда это в очередной раз становилось причиной встать с насиженного места, отправиться на помощь и, когда необходимо, воспользоваться своим званием крестоносца, чтобы вызволить напарника из тюремной камеры.

Выпить пива у Рейнольда перед очередным походом в подземелья снова было идеей Дисмаса. Хотя Рейнольду от этого никогда не становилось легче, в тот вечер он почему-то не имел ничего против.

— Наследник говорит, что у меня стресс, — Рейнольд горько усмехнулся в кружку и сделал глоток. — Это называется не стресс, а безысходность. Мы уже сколько здесь сидим, по-твоему? Три месяца? Пять?

— Зато сколько всякого добра насобирали, — Дисмас кинул одобрительный взгляд на сундук у импровизированной кровати; из-под крышки торчали пара новеньких факелов и горлышко склянки с противоядием. Рейнольд сделал себе мысленную пометку спрятать сундук в место понадежнее.

— А смысл? Пока мы тут все не зачистим, мы отсюда не выберемся.

— Или пока не помрем, — криво усмехнулся Дисмас; в его голосе не было и тени веселья.

— Типун тебе на язык перед походом такое говорить.

Остаток вечера они пили в тяжелом молчании, избегая смотреть друг на друга.

***

Смотритель объявился утром, пьяный вдрызг и с разбитым лицом. Впрочем, даже в таком состоянии приказы он передавал почти безупречно.

— Дисмас, с-с-с-сегодня вечером вы будете сопровождать Наследника в походе к центру Руин. Р-р-р-рейнольд, вот разрешение на посещение монастыря на эту неделю, Наследник хочет, чтобы, э-э-э, чтобы вы немного отдохнули.

Смотритель исчез так же быстро, как и появился; Рейнольд криво усмехнулся и отложил меч, который пытался заточить.

— Смотри-ка, что творится. Я так совсем перестану куда-нибудь ходить.

— Я уверен, что в следующее подземелье мы пойдем вместе, — не отрываясь от чистки пистолетов, пробормотал себе под нос Дисмас. Рейнольд промолчал: внутри крепла болезненная уверенность в том, что это были лишь пустые слова утешения.

Уже вечером, после проведенного в молитвах дня и скомканного прощания с участниками экспедиции (никто никогда не знал, кому повезет вернуться), Рейнольд быстрым шагом вернулся домой и, не присаживаясь, запустил руку под подушку. Вытянув ее наружу, он долго рассматривал какую-то деталь пистолета, которую, сам не зная зачем, стащил со стола, пока Дисмас чистил свое оружие. Тогда Рейнольду показалось, что Дисмас заметил, но позволил забрать — как талисман, обещавший, что все будет в порядке. Теперь же, крепко, почти до крови сжав деталь в руке, он пожалел, что не сдержался, а потом — что не бросился следом. Что даже не _попытался_ что-то сделать.

Ночью Рейнольду плохо спалось. На душе немилосердно скребли кошки.

***

Единственной причиной записаться в Крестовый Поход тоже был Дисмас, хотя Рейнольд не сразу это понял.

Он стоял в очереди к дерганому чиновнику на главной площади, когда в Гамлет, резко распахнув ворота, шумно ввалились участники экспедиции.

— Мы завалили его! — возвестила на весь город арбалетчица — она была из новеньких, и ее имя Рейнольд не успел узнать. — Мы завалили Некроманта! Ха, и этот дрыщ навевал ужас на всё подземелье?

Как всегда, вокруг них немедленно начала собираться толпа; Рейнольд вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть команду за чужими спинами. 

Справа от него задребезжал нетерпеливый голос чиновника:

— Ну?! Не задерживайтесь, за вами там люди стоят, вы записываться в Поход будете или нет?!

Не поворачивая головы, Рейнольд по привычке, появившейся за эту неделю, сунул руку в незаметный кармашек сюрко; деталь пистолета больно ткнулась в ладонь. Он тихо, по-прежнему не отрывая глаз от толпы, ответил:

— Да, буду.

Дисмаса в рядах довольной, улыбающейся до ушей группы не было.


End file.
